


And We'll Call This Our Happiest Memory

by smoll_ballerina



Series: A Certain Kind of Magic [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bonding Time, F/F, discovering each other's patronuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_ballerina/pseuds/smoll_ballerina
Summary: The girls goof off and figure each other's patronuses out.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Viian Wong | ViVi, pre jinseul
Series: A Certain Kind of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	And We'll Call This Our Happiest Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set a year before the previous one so here are the years each girl is in for this fic
> 
> Vivi, Sooyoung, Jinsoul, Haseul- 6th year  
> Jungeun, Jiwoo- 5th year  
> Heejin, Hyunjin, Chaewon, Yerim, Hyejoo- 4th year  
> Yeojin- 3rd year

The room was filled with soft sighs and tapping fingers. 10 girls shifted around, trying to entertain themselves as they waited for the last two to show up. Jinsoul was leaning against one of the mirrors on the side, with Haseul sitting between her legs, leaning her back against her chest. Jinsoul let Haseul fiddle with her hands while they were waiting, not finding any reason to object. Sooyoung and Jungeun were sitting perched on a spare table, swinging their legs slowly. Heejin and Hyejoo almost mirrored Jinsoul and Haseul, with Hyejoo sitting more sideways and leaning back against Heejin. She was half asleep, soothed by her girlfriend playing with her hair. Heejin looked like she’d rather be anywhere else.

“Where are they?” Chaewon huffed. Yerim accidentally bumped into her as she rubbed her eyes, fighting a yawn. Hyunjin shifted on the other side of Yerim, wondering the same thing.

“Probably making out somewhere and forgot what time it was,” Sooyoung said flatly.

“Hey! Little ears present,” Haseul said from her spot in Jinsoul’s lap.

“It’s not like I don’t know what making out means,” Yeojin replied, her face squished on her fist from where she was resting it.

At that moment they could hear the sound of the stone giving way and then the door was opening. Jiwoo and Vivi rushed in, out of breath.

“Sorry we’re late,” Jiwoo said.

“Yeah we were-” Vivi started.

Haseul put a hand up. “We don’t want to know what you two were doing.” Vivi and Jiwoo spared a glance at each other and burst into giggles. Haseul sneered at them. “Now I really don’t want to know.”

Vivi and Jiwoo settled off to the side, leaning against the wall as they stood and waited for the others to make a move.

“So who wants to go first?” Sooyoung asked. No one moved an inch. She sighed and pushed off the table, stomping to the middle of the room, grumbling as she went. “I guess I’ll go first.”

“Alright, we all remember the rules. Don’t lift your wand until you have your memory. And when you cast your patronus, you have to tell us what you were thinking of,” Haseul said, smiling in excitement at what Sooyoung’s patronus was going to be.

The girls all moved to give Sooyoung space, standing either directly in her sight or off to the side. She stood with her wand at her side, eyes closed as she tried to find the right memory. After a few seconds she smiled softly and lifted her wand, opening her eyes as she spoke.  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _ A blue wisp extended out from the tip of her wand and took shape a few feet in front of her. From the coils of magic erupted a beautiful white swan. The other girls watched in wonder as it flew around the room, leaving a trail of blue light behind it. After a moment it landed and slowly faded out, leaving only remnants of the spell behind. Sooyoung had a proud look on her face, both for herself and the beauty of her patronus.

The girls whooped and hollered, clapping their hands overdramatically at Sooyoung. “What were you thinking of?” Jiwoo asked over the noise.

Sooyoung immediately froze and her face flushed. “Uh-” she started. She fidgeted with her wand and cleared her throat, sparing a glance as Jungeun. Her face grew more red as she finally spoke. “The Christmas party we had over break.” She thought back to the warm sweaters, delicious drinks, and the mistletoe Yerim had enchanted to follow Jungeun around.

The girls were trying their best to hold in their laughter. “What part about it?” Haseul teased.

Sooyoung grumbled and glared at her, glancing at Jungeun again. She didn’t look any better than Sooyoung did. “You all know which part,” she said through gritted teeth. She rushed back over to her spot, sitting a little farther from Jungeun than before.

“I’ll go next,” Jungeun said quietly. She slid off the table and walked to the spot Sooyoung was just standing in, rolling up her sleeves as she did. She turned to face them and closed her eyes, rubbing at her cheeks to try and get the red color to go away. She thought for a moment, longer than Sooyoung had to. She pulled at her tie, tugging it away from her neck to loosen it. She finally pulled her wand out of her waist band and after a brief pause, lifted it.  _ “Expecto Patronum!”  _ she yelled, putting a bit of movement behind the spell.

Jungeun’s wand exploded in blue tendrils, most of them shooting forward with some of them coming back to wrap around her wrist. She put a little more force than she expected behind it, needing to bring up her left hand to steady it. A second later, a beautiful snowy owl flew from the tip and shot around the room. She smiled as it circled around her and then flew off toward the mirror, flying straight into it and disappearing. Her smile grew wider as her friends exploded in chaos.

“Your patronus is a  _ snowy owl? _ ” Jinsoul yelled, her eyes wide.

Hyejoo had pushed off of Heejin’s lap, kneeling on both knees with her mouth wide open in shock. “Are you serious?” she asked over the noise.

“So were you just going to keep the fact that you have one of the rarest patronuses from us?” Haseul asked her.

The only one who didn’t look shocked was Jiwoo, but she had known what Jungeun’s patronus was since third year. They helped each other cast the spell for the very first time and already knew each other’s animal.

Jungeun blushed more, but her smile stayed glued on her face. She shrugged her shoulders as she tossed her wand in one hand. “I didn’t think it was important.”

“Oh bullshit,” Yerim said.

“What were you thinking of?” Chaewon asked, slapping Yerim’s shoulder for her language. Yerim turned to her with a pained expression and Chaewon just gave her a strong look.

Jungeun’s smile faltered and her blush returned. “Same thing as Sooyoung,” she whispered. None of the girl’s said anything, but they all gave knowing looks to each other. She shuffled back to her seat, refusing to meet anyone’s eye.

“Ok! Who’s next?” Haseul asked. Yerim’s hand shot up, so Haseul waved her onto the floor.

Yerim smiled wide and rushed to the spot, pulling her wand up without a second thought and casting the spell.

_ “Expecto Patronum!” _

Out of her wand shot a bat. It flew around the room in a wide circle before flying back in front of Yerim. It stayed eye level with her, flapping its wings slowly before dissolving in midair. The girls clapped for her and she bowed dramatically. She walked back to her spot as Hyunjin asked “What was your memory?” Yerim just pointed at Chaewon and said nothing.

“I’ll go next,” Chaewon said with a big smile on her face and light dusting on her cheeks. She walked out and turned, holding her wand in one hand while she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and raised her wand, casting the spell with her eyes closed.  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _

There was no immediate reaction, but after a determined look from Chaewon and a shake of her wrist, blue tendrils slowly sprouted out. A moment later her patronus flew out and around the room only for a few seconds before disappearing. Chaewon smiled awkwardly. “Tada!” she said sarcastically, throwing her hands up for a second before shuffling back to her spot. “I have no idea what it is. It’s a bird of some kind.”

Vivi snorted lightly and Jiwoo burst into giggles of her own.

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Heejin asked. She and Hyejoo had since returned to their previous position.

“Your patronus is a Nightjar. They’re known for being nocturnal,” Vivi said. Jiwoo shot Chaewon a knowing smirk.

Chaewon flushed red and spared Yerim a glance, meeting her eye briefly before turning away and looking down at her lap.

“They say similar patronuses are a sign of a good relationship. Friendly or romantic,” Jinsoul said. She was looking directly at Yerim, relishing in teasing her younger sister. Yerim of course already knew these things and she just glared back at Jinsoul.

“What were you thinking of, Chae?” Sooyoung asked.

Chaewon spared another glance at Yerim as she answered. “Just one of the days me and Yerim were practicing spells out by the pitch,” she said quietly. A second later she felt Yerim’s hand creep closer and felt her pinky brush her own. Chaewon took the risk of entwining them, and relished in the way Yerim tightened her grip on it.

Hyunjin stood up then. “I guess I’ll go next.” She walked out and pulled her sleeves up slightly. She closed her eyes as she grabbed her wand from her waistband. A few seconds later she was lifting her hand and reciting the spell.  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _

Her patronus flew out from her wand right away, and pranced around the room. A ginger cat made its way to each girl for a brief second before moving on to the next. It came back and circled Hyunjin a few times before curling up in a ball at her feet and fading away. The girls cheered for her and she smiled bashfully. “I was thinking about when we won the house cup last year,” she said before anyone could ask her. “Because we all know I got us the most points that year.” Heejin, Sooyoung, and Jiwoo cheered loudly while the rest of them rolled their eyes at their Gryffindor friends.

Jiwoo kicked off her spot leaning against the wall, shoving Hyunjin out of the middle. Hyunjin just smiled brightly at her as she playfully stumbled back to her spot. “My turn,” Jiwoo said, tucking in her vest properly. She closed her eyes and thought for a bit before smiling to herself and bringing her wand up.  _ “Expecto Patronum!”  _ she practically yelled.

Her patronus was quick to form, and in seconds a beautiful doe was slowly pacing around the room, taking a wide arc before stopping in front of her again. It bowed its head slightly before disintegrating from sight. The girls clapped lightly for her and she smiled shyly.

“What were you thinking of?” Chaewon asked her.

Jiwoo smiled gently and turned, looking at her girlfriend. “Our first date,” she said. The girls  _ aw’d  _ dramatically as she walked back to her spot.

Vivi dropped a quick kiss on her lips, walking to the middle. “I guess I’ll go next.” She walked stiffly to the middle, almost looking uncomfortable with this next part.

“Are you ok?” Yeojin asked gently, seeing how odd she was acting.

“Yeah. Fine,” she said quickly. Her face and posture disagreed with her.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Haseul said.

“She probably just has an embarrassing patronus,” Hyunjin said, laughing slightly. “Like an aardvark.”

“Or a mole,” Yerim added.

“I bet it’s a salmon,” Yeojin said.

The girls were all at least giggling at that point, poking fun at Vivi’s apprehension.

“No,” Vivi snipped. “It’s none of those.”

“Then what is it?” Haseul asked.

Vivi squared her shoulders and brought her wand up, not thinking twice before securing her memory and reciting the spell.  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _

Blue wisps erupted from her wand, circling around each other in complex patterns in front of her. A few moments later the magic started to take shape and after a while, the blue hue settled into a magnificent stag.

The girls were awestruck at the beautiful creature, gasping or dropping their jaws as they watched it.

It faced Vivi and stood proud, unmoving. She lowered her wand and just stared back. The stag moved a moment later, bowing its head at her, before straightening and disappearing. The girls cheered, impressed at her patronus. She bowed playfully at them, imitating her stag.

“You two do know that a doe and a stag are the sign of soulmates, right?” Jinsoul asked once the noise had died down.

Vivi turned and looked at Jiwoo, seeing an almost dreamy look on her face. “Yeah, I know,” she said quietly. She walked slowly back to her spot, pulling Jiwoo into her arms.

“Did you guys know you have complimentary patronuses?” Jungeun asked.

“No,” Vivi mumbled into Jiwoo’s hair, tightening her grip on her.

“We get it, you two were made for each other,” Heejin grumbled.

Hyejoo craned her neck to look at her. “You ok?” she mouthed. Heejin nodded quickly and avoided looking at her. Hyejoo dropped it, understanding that Heejin didn’t want to talk about it right now.

When no one else made a move to get up, Haseul grumbled and slowly pulled away from Jinsoul. “I guess it’s my turn,” she said, fixing her glasses as she walked to the middle of the room.

“For once, could you dress properly? We get points taken away because of you sometimes,” Jungeun said, eyeing Haseul’s messy uniform. Her shirt was wrinkled as always, untucked and unbuttoned near the top. Her green tie was loose and crooked and her robes were nowhere to be seen.

Haseul just smirked and said nothing. She took a few seconds to think of a memory before lifting her wand.  _ “Expecto Patronum!”  _ The blue wisps that escaped took on the shape of waves as a dolphin burst from the tip of her wand, swimming around the room, covering every corner from floor to ceiling as it went. After a long while it sprung up, moving as if it had just burst from the waters and disappearing when it landed. Haseul was speechless at her patronus.

The girls started to cheer for her but Yeojin only clapped slowly, brow furrowed in confusion. “I thought your patronus was a bird?” she said.

“It was,” Haseul said, still staring at the spot her patronus dissolved in.

“So it changed?” Yeojin asked.

“That can happen?” Hyejoo drawled, as if she had just woken up.

“Patronuses can change based on emotional feelings the caster has. They can change to represent life changes, or even represent another person. And it’s really common for patronuses to change when you find your soulmate, or when you just fall in love with another person,” Yerim said. Her words seemed to have a meaning behind it that only she knew.

“Alright, moving on,” Jinsoul snipped at her, throwing her a glare for good measure.

Haseul glanced down at her wand, wondering what made her patronus change. She walked back to her spot, barely noticing Jinsoul had gotten up.

“Wait she didn’t say what her memory was,” Vivi pointed out.

Haseul looked at her then at a random spot in the room as she sat down. “Just one of the times we and Jinsoul were out by the lake,” she mumbled.

Yerim put her hands up in a  _ “I told you so”  _ manner. Chaewon hit her in the stomach again.

“My turn,” Jinsoul said loudly, directing everyone’s attention to her again. She walked to the middle of the room, but then kept walking towards the back wall. She turned and faced their looks of confusion. “Just watch,” she said, pulling her wand out. She didn’t need time to think about her happiest memory before she was casting the spell.  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _

Blue wisps formed, not from the tip of her wind, but from all around the room instead. The girls watched in awe as a large orca formed from the tendrils. A moment later, the massive creature flopped down, as if it was in water, and then dissolved just as slowly as it formed.

“Ok! You’re not allowed to cast that indoors anymore!” Sooyoung said, mildly horrified at how large Jinsoul’s patronus was.

Jinsoul laughed as she took in everyone’s shocked faces. “My bad. I should have warned you guys,” she said through her laughter.

“What was your memory?” Jungeun asked her.

Jinsoul flushed red and chuckled awkwardly. “The night I finally convinced Haseul to let me take her flying.” She shifted on her feet for a second before stiffly walking back to her spot. She sat down against the wall, but left some space between her and Haseul. Both of their faces were red all the way to the ears and they refused to look at each other.

“So what was that you were saying about complementary patronuses?” Hyunjin asked Yerim cheekliy.

Yerim pretended to examine her finger nails. “Oh you mean that thing I said where people’s patronuses can change depending on their emotions or how they feel toward another person?”

“And let’s just add the fact that Jinsoul’s patronus is an orca and Haseul’s changed from a bird to a dolphin. And now they  _ both _ have aquatic animals as their patronus,” Chaewon added.

Yerim waved her hand dramatically. “I rest my case.”

“Ok, that’s enough before Jinsoul hexes all of you,” Sooyoung said. “Who’s still left?”

“I am,” Yeojin said, raising a hand.

“Me and Heejin still need to go,” Hyejoo said, lazily pointing at herself and her girlfriend.

“You go first,” Heejin said, lightly pushing Hyejoo off her lap. “I want to go last.”

Hyejoo was about to argue with her when she saw the look in Heejin’s eyes. She dropped it, holding back her own questions and getting up. She walked to the middle and stretched before reaching into her pocket for her wand. She waited a few seconds in order to think of her memory before pointing her wand out in front of her.  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _

Her patronus shot out of her wand like a rocket, sprinting around the room. A beautiful wolf ran up and down the walls, even over the ceiling before coming to an abrupt stop in front of Hyejoo. It’s head came up almost to her chest, standing proudly. It would have intimidated Hyejoo if it was real. After a long moment, it faded from sight.

The girls hollered for her, impressed at how magnificent her patronus was. “What was your memory?” Chaewon asked.

Hyejoo smiled softly to herself, a sight the other girls relished in. When she was normally so straight faced, they loved any sign of happiness that came over her face. “The day I met Heejin,” she said, her smile growing wider as she said it out loud.

“Aww. You do have feelings,” Chaewon said, mocking her best friend. Hyejoo flipped her off as she settled back in her spot.

“Yeojin, your turn,” Haseul said.

Yeojin hopped up with excitement and made her way to the middle. She pushed her glasses up and pulled her wand out with a flourish. “Everyone be quiet. I’ve only done this once before and I need to make sure it works this time because I only managed to make one in class for a grade.” They giggled at her ridiculousness but they let her do her thing.

Yeojin loosened her shoulders and rolled her head, stretching out overdramatically. After she was done moving she closed her eyes and stood there with her head bowed. A few seconds later, she brought her hands up, her wand held only by her pinky on her right hand. She wiggled her fingers as she took a deep breath in before tossing her wand and catching it, extending it in front of her. Without opening her eyes, she shouted the spell.  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _

Her patronus flew out of her wand in a wide arc around the room before landing. It trotted slowly up to Yeojin and towered over her. It picked up one it’s hooves and stomped twice before slowly disintegrating. The room was silent even after Yeojin’s patronus was long gone.

“Yeojin?” Haseul asked, breaking the silence.

Yeojin whipped around to face her. “Yeah?” she asked sweetly.

“Your patronus is a Hippogriff,” Haseul continued.

“Yeah,” Yeojin said, dragging the single syllable out with a wide smile on her face.

“That’s the rarest patronus  _ ever _ ,” Yerim said, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” she said again, her smile growing wider.

“Dude! What the  _ fuck? _ ” Chaewon exclaimed.

The girls exploded then with their own comments about Yeojin’s patronus, showering her in praises and compliments. They let her soak in the moment, being the youngest of them with the most interesting patronus so far. Eventually she walked back to her seat, accepting the loving tousle Haseul gave her hair.

“What was your memory?” Vivi asked her.

“Finding out I was going to be in the same house as Haseul,” Yeojin said.

“Aw, you do love me,” Haseul teased her.

“I tolerate you,” Yeojin said bluntly.

“Heejin, you’re up,” Jungeun said.

Heejin didn’t move right away and she avoided looking at the rest of the room. Eventually she got up and shuffled to the middle of the room. She slowly turned to face them, lacking all the confidence the rest of the girls had. She shifted on her feet and fiddled with her hands as she closed her eyes. The room was quiet as the girls watched her face tense up. After a while of standing there, Heejin brought a hand up to her neck, awkwardly scratching the skin there. She brought her hand back down, clenching it as she screwed her face even more.

“Are you ok?” Jinsoul asked her after a minute, worried about what was happening.

Heejin’s eyes snapped open, startled. She looked down, embarrassed. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Why are you sorry?” Jiwoo asked gently.

Heejin shifted her weight and clenched her hands again. She chewed her lip for a few seconds before answering shakily. “I don’t have any happy memories.”

The silence in the room weighed on all of their shoulders.

“What do you mean you don’t have any happy memories?” Sooyoung asked, chuckling awkwardly. She stopped when she saw Heejin wasn’t laughing with her.

Heejin was fighting back tears, trying her hardest to not let them fall. She took a shaky breath in and clenched her hands again. Everything about her was tense.

“Is it your dad?” Hyunjin asked. Everyone’s eyes snapped to Hyunjin in shock. They hadn’t expected her to speak so bluntly.

Heejin’s bottom lip quivered as she nodded stiffly. She grit her teeth as she tried to stop her tears, but she couldn’t help the few that escaped. She dropped her wand and brought her hands up, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing.

“Oh, baby,” Hyejoo said, getting up and quickly moving to Heejin to wrap her in her arms. Heejin broke down as soon as she felt Hyejoo holding her. Hyunjin got up quickly as well, coming behind Heejin and wrapping her arms around the two girls. She buried her face in Heejin’s shoulder, giving her silent support. The other girls slowly got up and surrounded them, waiting for Heejin to collect herself, but letting her take as long as she needed.

After a few minutes, Heejin seemed to calm down, only letting out the occasional sniffle. Hyunjin sensed she was ok and pulled back, keeping a hand on her lower back. Heejin slowly pulled away from Hyejoo and wiped her eyes. Her gaze was down to the floor, too embarrassed to look at her friends. She spared a single glance up at Hyejoo, and dropped her eyes right back down. “I got tears all over your shirt. I’m sorry,” she said, voice still thick with tears.

Hyejoo smiled tightly and grabbed her hand softly. “I don’t care about that.”

Haseul reached over and brushed some of Heejin’s hair back lightly. “Are you ok, honey?”

Heejin nodded as fresh tears welled up, but she managed to control them. “I’m sorry,” she said again.

“Don’t apologize for this. Tell us if you want to, but if you don’t want to talk, then we won’t talk,” Haseul said gently.

Heejin sighed, full of emotion. “It’s pretty heavy stuff. Short story is my dad-” she choked on her words, fighting back years of fear and repressed anger. Hyejoo tightened her grip on her hand. “He’s just an ass. He’s not very loving and he-” she stopped and made a motion with her hand. The girls didn’t seem to understand so she spoke again, softer this time as if admitting it out loud would make it real in that moment. “He hits me, sometimes.” It was as if a dark cloud fell over the room at her admittance.

“And that’s why you think you don’t have any happy memories?” Chaewon asked, close to tears herself.

Heejin nodded, taking a shaky breath after. “I’ve never been able to produce a patronus,” she admitted.

Sooyoung broke from their little formation and gathered Heejin in a tight hug. Heejin was startled, but quickly recovered and hugged her back just as tight. “We can’t force you to think differently than you are right now. If you think you don’t have happy memories, we aren’t going to try and make you imagine some just because we consider them happy.” She pulled away and grabbed Heejin’s face with both hands, forcing her to look at her. “But from this moment forward, we are going to do everything we can to make new ones. Ok?” she asked gently.

Heejin just stared at her, not sure if she should believe her.

“And you don’t have to try and produce one right now if you don’t want to,” Vivi said, bringing a hand up to Heejin’s shoulder.

Heejin shook her head and wiped her tears, knocking Sooyoung’s hands out of the way. “No,” she said quickly. “I want to try it.”

“Ok,” Vivi said, smiling softly at her. The girls backed up and gave her some space to work. Yeojin handed Heejin her wand before stepping away.

Heejin grabbed Hyejoo’s hand before she got too far away, keeping her close. “Just hold my hand, please,” Heejin said quietly, not lifting her head to look at Hyejoo directly. Hyejoo nodded and kissed her temple gently.

Heejin took a deep breath and closed her eyes, gripping her wand tightly. She breathed evenly as she thought, settling on a memory she hoped would work. She opened her eyes and lifted her wand. Without any sense of confidence, she managed to say the spell.  _ “Expecto Patronum.”  _ A single blue wisp trickled out of the wand as if it were leaking from a faucet. Heejin stared at it in shock.

“Well at least something came out this time,” Hyunjin said bluntly.

“Yeah,” Heejin whispered, amazed at herself.

“What were you thinking of?” Hyejoo asked.

“Right now. With all of you,” Heejin said, making a point to look at everyone else individually.

“We love you too,” Hyunjin said.

“I didn’t say that,” Heejin replied, laughing at the way Hyunjin’s face fell.

The rest of the night was spent sitting around and talking, practicing quick little spells and goofing off with each other. Eventually the girls started slowly leaving in pairs or groups, walking back to their common rooms to sleep for the night.

It wouldn’t be for a couple more years that Heejin could properly produce a patronus. Not until her 7th year, drunk on Butterbeer and hanging off of Hyunjin as they snuck their way back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. In a clumsy motion that almost took Hyejoo’s eye out, she whipped her wand out and screamed the spell. Out of her wand shot a white rabbit and it hopped through the air around them. When Hyejoo asked her the next day as she nursed a hangover what her memory was, Heejin would tell her all she could think of in her drunken stupor was Hyejoo herself.

She was the happiest when she was with her, and Hyejoo was all she needed.


End file.
